116
Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson fail to notice that Victoria has been kidnapped. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. Since I came to live at Collinwood my life has been in danger several times. Until a moment ago I thought the danger had passed. Only to find myself trapped in a deserted old house by a desperate man who has already tried to murder me. Victoria is captured; she tells Matthew she wasn't snooping but he doesn't care. She admits to being afraid of him but not to hating him. Matthew frets, believing he had been safe because he has a helper. Matthew locks her in the secret room behind the bookcase. The cabbie shows up for Victoria; Mrs. Johnson had thought she'd gone already. The secret room, which Matthew tells Victoria that nobody knows about, is quite spacious. Matthew admits to going over 100 miles before returning to hide at the Old House. He plans to hide out until things blow over, then sign on with a fishing ship. He psychotically believes that Victoria has turned Elizabeth against him and chokes her when she says he's crazy. Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson assume Victoria left of her own accord after Elizabeth does a thorough search of the foyer. Mrs. Johnson wants Matthew imprisoned for life. They learn that Victoria hasn't shown up in Bangor to meet Frank despite having supposedly left over 2 hours ago. Matthew is told by Victoria that there are no more roadblocks or men looking for him. Matthew won't name his secret informant. Victoria has Matthew almost convinced that he could safely leave. Elizabeth learns that nobody matching Victoria's description was at the terminal. She calls Joe based on the supposition, of Mrs. Johnson's, that Carolyn drove Victoria in. Mrs. Johnson goes to check the garage. Victoria convinces Matthew to leave, then waits and follows him out against his orders to stay put. She makes it outside only to be recaptured. Memorable quotes Victoria: You must be insane. Matthew: (shouting) Don't say that to me!!! Victoria: I didn't mean it. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Arthur Anderson as Cab Driver (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 117. Story * TIMELINE: It was 2 hours ago when Victoria left Collinwood to go look for David. Its been a week since episode 103 when all the things that have happened to Victoria started. Bloopers and continuity errors * Camera trolley noises can be heard, first with Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson, then immediately afterwards with Matthew and Victoria. * When Matthew is ranting at Victoria, and again when Elizabeth is talking to Mrs. Johnson, a loud squeeling noise, like a cat, can be heard. At one point, it's so loud it causes Joan Bennett to stumble on her line and look towards it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 116 on the IMDb0116